The Lights That Shine From Within
by blackrosemystic
Summary: When things go wrong on ObiWan's first solo mission he must withstand torture until QuiGon can find him, but will QuiGon be enough to heal ObiWan?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** first fic! What fun… I only have claim to the plot. I own nothing of Star Wars. If I did Obi-Wan would never grow a beard-let alone a mustache! AAHH!

So this is for all the other sadist fan girls out there. Yeah! So on with the Obitorture story plot thing! Ooh what fun!

/Handy Dandy Coconut Powder/ metal telepathy/bond thingy

_Handy Dandy Coconut Powder_ thoughts

"Handy Dandy Coconut Powder" speech

Obi-Wan was sitting at a table in his portion of the apartment that he and his master shared looking over briefing details for their next mission. Normally His master would have told him to stop going over it by now, they would be fine, little did he know his Master's silence was because he was unknowingly preparing for his first solo mission. Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile as he looked out at his padawan. Obi-Wan worked so hard, and now it was finally paying off. The boy would soon become the youngest senior padawan in the recorded history of the Jedi. His master of course had gone through great pains to make sure that this accomplishment was kept secret, he couldn't wait to see how his overly modest protégé would react to the shock which everyone but him had seen coming. He thought his acting was quite good actually when it came to keeping this from his padawan.

/ Is everything alright master/

/yes…why wouldn't it be padawan/

/ Oh… I don't know… you just normally tell me to "stop worrying about it" by now/

/Do I/ Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at this. He really hadn't noticed that.

/yes master/

/hhmmm, fancy that/ _okay, so maybe my acting isn't that great after all_ Qui-Gon mused.

/Padawan/

/Yes Master/

/Stop worrying about it already/

Qui-Gon smiled as he was rewarded with a laugh from the other room.

/Yes Master/ came the reply of a padawan merely following a long-standing tradition. Obi-Wan sighed exasperatedly. Something about this information-something about this mission- felt wrong. He couldn't explain it. It was fairly easy for one, escorting a princess from a remote planet into the core. Nothing that would require him and his master. Why weren't they sending someone else? It didn't make any sense. Obi-Wan couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he was just missing something. He put down his data pad and let out a breath to dispel his frustration. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just except that no one was going to tell him anything else- he shouldn't need anything else. He ran a hand through his spiky ginger hair and took another deep breath. It did him no good to get agitated over something he couldn't change and had no control over. Just then the comlink beeped bringing him out of his reverie.

"Kenobi"

"Good you're there. We need you and your master to report to the council immediately"

"We'll be there….." was the confused reply, but the transmission had already ended.

/Master they need us….to…meet the council…/

Confusion was evident in his padawan and Qui-Gon had to double check his shields to make sure the boy wouldn't think something was up then responded

/When do they want us Obi-Wan /

/Now Master/

/Then we won't disappoint will we/

/Of course not Master/ came the very confused and slightly agitated response.

As the pair walked out of the door Obi-Wan was quiet, though that was not unusual for the boy, his master thought there was something more to his silence then usual.

"Obi-Wan talk to me. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

" Remember what was 'nothing' last time?"

Obi-Wan ducked his head, blushing furiously. Last time it was 'nothing' he had forgotten something it had been part of ritual that he couldn't remember and he had wound up doing some sort of Flamenco dance on a table at the senator's daughter's wedding.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission Master…"

"Oh?" Qui-Gon suddenly had to work very hard to mask his feelings of panic that threatened to overtake him. His padawan sensed danger on this mission? The hair on the back of his neck prickled. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Yes Master I feel like we're missing something. Like we're not being told something that will be very important."

Qui-Gon relaxed as he realized the youth beside him was only sensing this because it was true. Nobody had told the boy that this would be his first solo mission. They weren't telling him something important. It was nothing to worry about.

"I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about Obi-Wan, It'll be fine" Qui-Gon said in reassuring tones.

"Of Course it will be Master" came the dutiful reply of the ginger-haired teen.

If his master said everything would be alright then he would believe they would. Qui-Gon could tell though that by his students posture that his reassurances hadn't really alleviated any worries, just convinced Obi-Wan that once again he was wrong. Oh how that boy desperately needed a confidence boost. It was just what he was going to get at this meeting. The aging master could only hope it was taken the right way by his padawan. Obi-Wan had tendencies to underestimate himself and his accomplishments, and for some reason it was like he had never felt worthy when anyone complimented him. They would always receive a blush and a mumbled "not as good as so-and-so". Much to his chagrin Qui-Gon could never break his protégé of that habit. Even so his master did have to admit, it was kind of cute in a highly impractical way.

Qui-Gon broke from his reverie as the door to the council chambers opened.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I…I-I what?" gasped the shocked ginger haired form, eyes wide with surprise.

"Do you think we should rethink our decision" asked a highly amused Mace Windu. He had seen a few different responses, but never like this.

"N- Ye-Uh…I Ju- umm…."

Despite all his best efforts Qui-Gon had to smile. His normally eloquent padawan was now reduced to an embarrassed sputtering young boy. He decided he better help his student before he got himself into too much more trouble. After all it was partially his fault, he could have warned the boy. Qui-Gon walked over and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

/Here's some wise advice/ The master was acknowledged with a glance from his student.

/Yes Master/

/Shut up/ That comment earned Qui-Gon a wide-eyed stare from his protégé.

"Knew this would be entertaining I did. Especially when a surprise Qui-Gon said it was. Glad I brought my holocamera I am" the old green master said calmly, knowing it would bring the flustered apprentice's attention back to the council.

"You didn't!"

"True it is. Good blackmail it will make" Yoda said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

All Obi-Wan could do was gape as the master continued to make decidedly un-Jedi like comments.

"You wouldn't!"

"Priceless the look on your face was"

That left Obi-Wan speechless as the masters in the room were using all of their self control to keep from bursting out laughing and even then some were failing.

/You are aware that you are redder then a Jhigan fruit right now aren't you/ Qui-Gon calmly informed his appalled apprentice.

/How could you do this to me/ was the humiliated response he got.

/Come on. Obi-Wan, don't tell me you weren't expecting this/ Master Jinn said exasperatedly

/Fine! I won't! You know I wasn't! Or at least you _should_/ Qui-Gon laughed at the grumbling reply he got.

"Fun this is but down to business we must get." Obi-Wan was almost sure he was going to faint with relief that the subject had been changed from him to the mission.

"Right" Mace Windu took over "In light of Obi-Wan's recent promotion" he paused and snickers were heard around the room. Obi-Wan hung his head to hide his flaming cheeks.

"Obi-Wan will be going on his first solo mission"

Obi-Wan's head snapped up. He turned to his master.

"So this is what you weren't telling me?"

"Yes padawan. That was all, you're very observant to have noticed it. It'll be fine!"

"Yes Master" but it was said without conviction.

Mace looked from master to padawan and back again with worry, but continued the briefing.

"You will be escorting a senator's daughter from Kalaksta to Couroscant. It should be fairly simple. Do you understand the mission, senior padawan Kenobi?"

"Yes Master Windu."

"Good. You will leave tomorrow morning."

**A/N **Alright, well this first chapter was going to be angst so I was listening to Keane 'cuz I thought they'd be good for that but it turns out mellow british music gives me the "No Good, Good For Nothing, No Reason Happies". So yeah, this one's more happy-go-lucky. There should be angst in the next chapter. If something (say typo's or such) bother you let me know I'll go through and fix them. Also, If someone randomly finds a desperate desire to beta something PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know because I would know just what to do to help out! hint hint nudge nudge thank you all so so much. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks to RarelySimple for the loverly review.

thanks so much to Katieelessar for pointing out that I had major issues with the first time I posted this chapter.

also, major thanks to Adamanta Altierre for volunteering to beta! yay! I feel so loved. thanks a lot. It REALLY made my day.

ON to The real and ONLY chapter two...not some half baked quarter-finished chapter three! so there!

CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Oh glory, what have I done? I've created a monster! It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!)

Obi-Wan was never a morning person, which made Qui-Gon even more worried when he realized his padawan was up before he was. But Obi-Wan was up, once again concentrating on his data-pad. His master wondered if the boy had gotten any sleep at all. It was the same information they'd always had. He would bet his lightsaber that his padawan had the hole document memorized by now.

"Anything change since the four-thousandth time you read it?" Qui-Gon asked his voice colored with well-meaning reprimand. Obi-Wan's head snapped up. He had not even realized his master was up.

"Oh..uh…no…um I'm sorry if I woke you Master." The boy must really be frazzled. Qui-Gon mused.

/Obi-Wan! Calm down. Don't center on your anxieties. You'll be fine/ Once again Qui-Gon gently corrected his extraordinarily apprehensive padawan

/Yes Master, I will do better Master / the reply was tinged with guilt, making it sound timid and sheepish. Being Obi-Wan's master for four going on five years now he could tell that his apprentice was inwardly berating himself for who-knows-what that he had apparently 'done wrong'.

/You're doing fine padawan. Nobody's perfect. Just work on it next time okay/

/Yes Master/

After making sure his padawan had everything packed and had eaten something healthy for breakfast Qui-Gon ushered his student down to the hanger bay to catch his transport to Kalaksta.

"You ready?" Qui-Gon realized that his apprentice still had a small case of the nerves and sent him waves of reassurance through their bond.

"As ready as I'll ever be master" The reply was lacking in confidence and Qui-Gon could see the relief in Obi-wan's eyes as he received the comfort from their bond.

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan said, though he spoke in barely a whisper. The older man responded by laying a hand on his students shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Now get going! It wouldn't do well to show up late on your first mission!" Qui-Gon teased his padawans habit of punctuality.

"Just because I like to be on time for things doesn't mean anything!" came the indignant reply from the ginger haired teen

"No but it did help you relax." The master said knowingly. "Now go!" he said with a wave of his hand and a smile as the youngest senior padawan in recorded history walked onto the ship of his first solo mission.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The trip had been fairly uneventful and Obi-Wan found himself meditating almost the entire way. It had felt so good to just relax and commune with the force. But now was the time to get refocused on the task at hand. The pilot came into the lounge where Obi-Wan was. The young jedi student seemed troubled for some reason. He looked like a young child who had been forced to grow up much to fast and it made the pilot think of his own family that he wasn't going to see for another few months. His own son couldn't be much older then the youth before him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Hey Kid. We're early and we'll be landing in ten minutes" the pilot said gruffly.

"Thank you." Came the soft reply. Obi-Wan took a last deep breath to keep his center got up and walked to the window to watch the landing.

As the door opened Obi-Wan strode outside followed by the pilot. It was a beautiful planet, full of lush forests, jungles, mountains and lakes. But something still seemed off to the ginger haired teen. He felt the force prickle a warning as he hit the bottom of the ramp. Spinning and pulling his lightsaber from its place at his side Obi-Wan pulled the pilot off the ramp and toppled to the ground just as the ship exploded. Obi-Wan activated his weapon and managed to deflect the few laser bolts that came through the smoke of the destruction.

Turning off and pocketing his lightsaber, Obi-Wan looked over at the the senator and his daughter who had come out as his welcoming committee.

"I think we should go inside right about now. You two could still be in danger" he said firmly, making sure the two followed him inside. The pilot glanced dejectedly at the pile of twisted scrap metal that was his ship a few minutes ago and moaned something that sounded oddly like "the wife is gonna kill me" before following the young Jedi and his charges inside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Back At The Ranch (aka Jedi temple)

Qui-Gon couldn't stop pacing. He just couldn't seem to stop all the nervous energy coursing through his veins. No matter how many times he just wasn't able to connect with the force to meditate properly, or release his feelings. So the large master decided there was nothing else to o except wait for Obi-Wan to get home and prove that all this worrying was baseless. After all most masters probably felt the same way when they sent their padawans –their children, really- off on their own for the first time. No it was probably just the standard separation anxiety that all parents get when they sent of their kids. In the back of his head though, Qui-Gon didn't remember feeling this way with his former padawans but he squashed the thought before it even came up. So it sat on the back of his concience whispering insecurities. He sighed, deciding that he really needed to find something to do to keep his mind off his padawan. I know, I'll go visit Yoda. I've been meaning to see him for a while anyway. and with that thought the master left his apartment in search of a little cryptic green master.

Qui-Gon found Yoda in the hall outside of his apartment.

"looking for you, I was" said the small master, in his usual backwards fashion.

"Were you? Why?" questioned a curious Qui-Gon

"Anxious are you? About Obi-Wan's mission?" Yoda asked even though he already knew the answers to his questions.

"Well yes, but this is normal, yes? I mean, everyone must get a little nervous for their students.." Qui-Gon let his question trail off as he felt his panic rise.

"Know this to not be true, you do. Pretending, you are. Stop, it must if to help Obi-Wan we are" The green master looked at his former padawan expectantly.

"To my quarters we will go" and with that Yoda walked off followed shortly by one frazzled Qui-Gon Jinn.

Terrible images of his student being captured, lost, hurt, flooded the tall masters mind as he walked down the hall. He quickly banished his fear to the force and followed the small green master up the stairs to his rooms. All the while thoughts of just how they were going to help his padawan streamed through his head. They reached the right door and Yoda calmly palmed it open and ushered in the other distraught master.

Mace Windu was already there. The dark master also had a soft spot for Obi-Wan, and was willing to take part in any mission attemted to help the boy. Motioning for Qui-Gon to have a seat, Yoda sat down and began to tell what he had for a plan so far.

"Contact your padawan and tell him to wait for us we should. The situation gotten to dangerous for just a young one to handle it has."

" Right. Of course. We should tell him to not make any moves until we get there to help him then we'll leave." Qui-Gon nodded, he liked this plan. It was to the point and allowed him to leave and get to Obi-Wan as soon as possible.

"Go contact him you should" Yoda then told Qui-Gon when the big master didn't moved. Jinn then leapt up and nearly ran to the comm station.

The green master frowned and shared a glance with Mace as they suddenly felt waves of dispair from the other master. When Yoda got to the comm center Qui-Gon turned slowly to him and looked horrified.

"We need to leave now. They've already jammed the communications."

Obi-Wan was in danger.

I think I fixed it, but I also managed to delete reviews! waahh! so if you want to re-review or just review for the first time I woul really apppreciate it. Okay so that's the end of Chapter 2! Um...I know it sucks. But please read and review anyway. I really appreciate that. Really. I 'm not begging. I mean. I won't bribe you or anything……hands out Invisible éclairs and puppies to everyone who reviews honest!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Obi-Wan's mind was racing as he ushered the Senator and his daughter into the space port.

"I think it would be best if we could get you off the planet as soon as possible. Do you have a transport we could use?" Obi-Wan asked, feverishly searching for ways to get the Senator's daughter out of the space port safely. He was interrupted by the condescending reply of the Senator:

"Of course we have transports, boy. We might not be important enough for an _ACTUAL JEDI, _but we do have at least_ one _ship that we can use!" the Senator's reply was dripping with icy disdain of the teen in front of him. Obi-Wan would have his work cut out for him if both the Senator and his daughter held the same opinion of him.

"I meant no disrespect sir. Perhaps you could show me to this ship so we can get your daughter off the planet as soon as possible." Obi-Wan was trying to be as diplomatic as possible. It seemed to be working, because the Senator just turned around and started walking off to another part of spaceport.

"After you milady," Obi-Wan said with a bow.

"I have a name you know. Tara Yahrai. Use it. I don't want to be 'milady' for the entire trip."

Despite her abrupt manner Obi-wan could sense that she didn't like her father's way of dealing with people and would probably be more co-operative than her condescending kin. Things could definitely be worse.

"Of course, Miss Yahrai," With that they followed the Senator to the ship.

It was a class Bohememaya ship, nothing out of the ordinary to bring unwanted attention to it. Its sleek design would definitely prove useful for dodging anything that tried to track them. The interior was small, but not cramped. The ship was called The Silver Sands and wasn't equipped with weaponry, so it wouldn't stand a chance if attacked. Obi-Wan wasn't very happy with the choice of vessel. It was good for a pleasure cruise, but not this type of mission.

Handing his daughter's bags to the young jedi to load, the Senator went to his daughter and began to lecture her about what would happen when the "incompetent jedi boy" finally got her to Couruscant. Obi-Wan stood on the ramp of the ship until they were done talking to smoothly swoop down, pick up Tara's luggage and usher her into the waiting ship.

Obi-Wan was on alert as he pulled The Silver Sands out of the landing bay. Ominous warnings kept swirling through his mind, it made it so much harder for him to stay calm and centered but he couldn't lose focus and disappoint his master. Not after everything they'd been through. The council trusted him with the great honor of senior padawan. He couldn't let them down. He could handle a simple mission like this; he didn't need to call them. What would he say? He "had a bad feeling about this"? Somehow the ginger haired teen didn't think that would really fly with them. No, he decided he didn't need to call for help or backup. _/come on Kenobi. You can handle this. Just do it_/ he silently chided himself. Shaking his head he double checked the co-ordinates and went into the back room to meditate.

"Don't tell me to wait. I need to find him!" it seemed as if nothing could calm the usually stoic Jedi master now.

"Qui. Calm down. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet. You're acting like an initiate! Get a hold of yourself!" Mace called to his friend from his spot behind the controls.

"Sorry Mace I can't seem to help it. He told me he had a bad feeling about this and I told him to stop focusing on his anxieties. He kept thinking something was going to be wrong, and now it has. Obi-Wan's in trouble and it's all my fault because I told him he was just getting nervous about his first solo mission." The large master sighed heavily. Everything was going so wrong. Just yesterday it was completely the opposite. Life would never cease amazing him with how fast it could change. He sat on the nearest bench with another sigh. Mace was right. Pacing didn't help anything.

"We all make mistakes Qui-Gon. It just seems that everything you do is bigger than normal," Mace said. He knew the situation was nothing to joke about but he couldn't help it.

" 'Bigger than normal'? How is everything I do 'bigger than normal'!"

"Oh, I don't know Qui, we'll start with the fact that you look like your seven and a half feet tall. Now let's move on. All of your accomplishments seem extraordinary. That's why you're a hero even to the Jedi. Keep walking down the hall of your life and your mistakes, well, no offense, but they tend to be catastrophic." Mace paused and glanced at his long-time friend.

"Gee, Mace, what a comforting thought that is right about now," Qui-Gon snapped. "Catastrophic. That's really what I want to hear!"

Just then the calm rhythmic tapping of a cane announced the presence of Yoda.

"Calm yourself you will, padawan of mine," Yoda stated in an admonishing tone.

"Sorry, master" Qui-Gon said, looking properly ashamed for not controlling his emotions better, "I think I'll go meditate for a while."

"A good idea that would be. A clear head you will need for this mission," The small green master replied as Qui-Gon headed down the hall to his quarters.

Obi-Wan couldn't ignore the sudden intensity of the warning signals the force was slamming into his mind. It was screaming something wrong. The ship lurched sickeningly. Obi-Wan leapt up and raced to the control room of the ship. Confusion washed over him - the only thing that could have made them stop would have been… a collision? Out the window there was a pirate ship Obi-Wan recognized as Letharion. They were known for setting traps in space and waiting for a ship to hit and then boarding in the ensuing vulnerability. The Silver sands jerked again, and Obi-Wan knew that they were caught in the Letharion's tractor beam and there wasn't much time to get the Senator's daughter out.

Rushing to Tara's room, Obi-Wan opened the door and was greeted by being immediately latched onto by a nearly hysterical Senator's daughter.

"Oh my goodness! Obi-Wan, what's going on? Is something wrong? What's happening?" her words were coming out all in one frantic breath of nervous rambling.

"Please miss Yahrai, keep calm, I promise you will be fine, all right? I need you to get to the escape pod, alright?" Obi-Wan said in a soothing voice.

"E….escape…pod? things are that bad?" Tara asked, almost in shock, staring at her jedi protector wide-eyed.

"I can't be sure miss, but I want you to be safe. Can you get there on your own?" He replied, sending calming waves to the terrified girl clinging to him.

"Yes. Yes, I can." She said, nodding slowly.

"Good. I need you to go there now, alright?" Obi-Wan said, looking her straight in the eyes, making sure she understood the importance of what he was asking her to do. She nodded again and slowly let go of Obi-Wan's robes and gathered a few of her possessions and made her way to The Silver Sands' only escape pod.

Almost as soon as Tara was settled in the pod she found the doors sliding shut on her. She was about to ask what was going on when Obi-Wan strode into view. He pressed the comm button and began to explain the situation.

"We hit a pirate trap. They'll be boarding this ship soon. I'm going to protect you as long as I can, but there isn't enough room in that escape pod for both of us. Even if something should happen to me, you still need to launch this thing, okay?"

"What? No! that's-that's…I can't do that!" she protested.

"It's my job to protect you. That's what I'm going to do. Okay?" He said, slightly exasperated. He didn't want her to act the hero. He just wanted to get her out of here.

"No! Jedi padawan Kenobi, I will not leave you here!" she said stubbornly. All she got was a glance of stormy blue-grey eyes, and three words:

"You have to" With that Obi-Wan ended the transmission and took up his guard in front of the escape pod. If the Letharion didn't take over the ship, he'd let her out and apologize. The chances of the Letharion's not taking over the ship were nearly six-hundred to one.

Through the small viewing glass in the escape pod Tara watched Obi-Wan ignite his lightsaber and take up guard outside her door. With baited breath she heard the rumble of marching down the corridors and her jedi protector do his valiant best. Deflecting the torrent of laser bolts that came their way. Over and over she saw him twist and leap, not letting a single bolt get past him. Past him, she realized as she watched him take a bolt to the shoulder. She could tell he was getting tired, and was about to open the escape pod hatch and drag him in, when suddenly she realized it was being released.

Obi-Wan used the last of his strength when he applied the force to launch Tara's escape pod to Courascant. He then let the darkness he had been battling carry him into sweet unconsciousness, where he could feel no pain.

Tara Yahrai would be haunted by the image of Obi-Wan falling under the pirate's fire, until he is found again.

_Squeee__! I got another chapter out! __Yay__! I love all of my reviewers a ton, but I recently was sent a petition that said some author got frozen for answering reviews. So, know I read it and that __I__ thank you so incredibly much and I really, truly appreciate it. __Um…yeah.__ I just started high school, so my already my chapters will be _

_E...V.…E…..N…...S….…L….…..O……...W….……E….………R. sorry.__ Nothing I can do about it. Please review!_


End file.
